


Dare

by LouRandom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki and the Hulk have a rematch, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Thor is kinda a little shit, Thorki Valentine Exchange 2018, a lovable one, get help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouRandom/pseuds/LouRandom
Summary: Haunted by memories of Ragnarok, Loki starts having nightmares and struggles to control his Jotunn form.Thor just wants his brother by his side once more and does everything he can to make that happen. His plan includes, but is not limited to: poor attempts at stalking, Get Help and an 'innocent' game of Truth or Dare.





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's Day isn't complete without at least a little Thorki, so here's 3k+ of it x)
> 
> It was written for the awesome [@clandestinexdreams](http://clandestinexdreams.tumblr.com/) as a part of the [Thorki Valentine Exchange](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/thorkivalentine18) Thorki Valentine Exchange hosted by [@thorkievents](https://thorkievents.tumblr.com/) which I highly suggest checking out because the works posted are amazing and there's even more to come!
> 
> And of course, a huge thank you to my amazing friend, [@thorki-and-other-obsessions](https://thorki-and-other-obsessions.tumblr.com/) for betaing the fic <3
> 
> Enjoy!

The first time it happened, Loki had lost control of his dreams.

He’d developed the habit of enchanting all of them to be lucid; left uncontrolled, they were prone to turning into exhausting nightmares, making Loki awake to his own screams.

What seemed to be the tenth day of the Asgardians’ voyage through the deadness of space was a difficult one, fraught with Heimdall sensing energy disturbances in the distance, Hulk almost going on a rampage, as well as a malfunction in the ship, which was, thankfully, quickly repaired. Thor was so overwhelmed with the people’s concerns he hadn’t had one break or meal, and Loki was busy seeing to the remaining wounded, their burns and scars evoking the image of Asgard burning in his nerve-wrecked mind.

The image haunted him until the minute he fell asleep and reappeared in his dream, frightfully vivid, despite Loki’s spell. Green fire surrounded him, Hela’s laugh echoing in the distance. Surtr’s roar was always right behind his shoulder and Thor’s lifeless body… Loki lost the ability to breathe, willing— _ begging _ —his dream to end or to bend, once again, to his control.

He awoke to a surprisingly silent room, albeit shaking hard and heaving ragged breaths. The blankets suddenly seemed like a cocoon, so Loki stood and walked toward the window, desperate for a gulp of fresh air instead of the dark airless vacuum. Relatively calm, he turned back towards the bed and almost choked on a breath as he saw Thanos looming over him, an almost complete Infinity Gauntlet on his hand, the only Gem missing being the Tesseract—

_ Now  _ Loki woke up screaming, and a horrifying realization hit him: he couldn’t seem to stop.

He got out of the bed, just like in the accursed dream, this time using every spell he knew to make sure he was awake. This was  _ real _ —his room, the space outside, the ephemeral safety. Loki closed his eyes and sank to the floor, his back against the corner. The screaming turned into sobbing, followed by heavy breathing, and Loki really couldn’t say how much time had passed before he opened his eyes and saw Thor standing at the door, his eye full of fear, worry and… something else.

Something soft and tender.

“Brother,” Loki tried to say yet his voice failed him.

This was humiliating. Loki desperately wished for their rooms to be further apart.

“Loki,” Thor said, taking a few tentative steps forward, “I heard you screaming. What… what happened?”

Loki had finally managed to take a full breath and made to stand when he realized that parts of his skin were much darker—and colder—than normal.

_ Shit _ , he thought, another ball of panic blocking his throat. Loki looked at Thor with a mixture of anger and fear, silently pleading for him to get out.

“Loki, it’s all right,” Thor started, now moving far too close and reaching out to touch Loki.

To touch a  _ monster. _

“Don’t you  _ dare _ ,” Loki gritted through his teeth and teleported into one of the storage rooms of the ship without another word.

Long hours passed before his body—and mind—returned to normal.

*

The second occurrence followed after Loki got burned by a teacup.

Cursing and placing the tip of the offended finger into his mouth, Loki frowned at his drink and the unappealing food in front of him. He was sitting alone at a table in the corner looking just as drained as he felt.

And he was definitely  _ not _ hiding from anyone.

Perhaps only a little.

On a whim which made his heart beat twice as fast, Loki tentatively let some of the coldness trapped in his body escape and coat the finger. It felt better at once. Inside though, Loki felt a little sick.

_ I am the monster parents tell their children about at night. _

“Neat trick.”

“Go away, Thor.” Loki didn’t even muster the energy to be truly angry with his brother, who had caught Loki by surprise. Intrigued, Loki levelled Thor with an appraising stare. He really was learning.  

Not getting the hint (an unchangeable trait of his, unfortunately), Thor dragged a chair towards Loki’s table and sat beside him.

“I do wish you’d stop hiding, brother,” Thor said quietly, his tone just barely betraying his emotions. “I need you by my side, not lurking somewhere in the distance.”

“You need a monster to be your—what do the Midgardians call it? Your sidekick?” Loki chuckled. “Not a wise choice, my King.”

“Stop calling me that. And hey, the only true monster on this ship is the Hulk, and he’s a lovable… being,” Thor said, taking Loki’s previously burned hand in his, massaging it lightly. “Who says you can’t be the same?” Loki frowned. What  _ was _ the oaf even… “So what if your skin turns blue? Good color. On you, I mean. And generally. Reminds me of the sky,” Thor finished his nonsensical speech in a nostalgic tone.

Loki had frankly stopped listening somewhere in the middle.

“Thor,” Loki said solemnly, glaring at Thor’s remaining eye.

“Loki?”

“Did you just compare me _to the Hulk?_ ”

Thor blinked.

“It was a complement! Look, Loki, you don’t have to, well, be embarrassed on anything—it’s who you are, right?”

Before the first syllable was out, Loki was already standing and walking away from the table. Thor stalked him towards the exit from the dining rooms.

“Stop, brother.” Thor halted Loki firmly with an arm around his shoulders. Loki didn’t struggle, but stayed silent as Thor moved in front of him and made classic puppy dog eyes—eye—at him, automatically asking for forgiveness. “I have with meeting with the makeshift council soon.” Thor grimaced. “And I would be honored if you would join me. Please,” he said, squeezing Loki’s shoulder reassuringly, “you’ve done more than enough for the wounded.”

Loki made a face and persisted in his silent treatment, gently breaking Thor’s hold and heading towards his room.

He changed out of his armor for the council meeting, reveling in Thor’s genuinely shocked expression at seeing Loki show up.

“I wouldn’t dare ignore the desires of my King,” Loki whispered, barely audible.

Thor only smiled.

*

The third instance signified the Hulk’s unprecedented (though Thor claimed otherwise) defeat.

“Puny god not play with Hulk,” the Hulk whined, crossing his arms and glaring down at the very scared God of Mischief.

“It’s, it’s not that I don’t _want_ to play with you, erm, Hulk,” Loki tried to explain, “we just have so much to do, to... to build,” Loki said, motioning wildly with his hands and begging for Banner to finally appear; he and the Hulk shared a changeable schedule.

The odds didn’t seem to be in Loki’s favor this time. The Hulk narrowed his eyes.

“Loki play with Valkyrie. Loki don’t play with Hulk!”

For once, Thor’s arrival made Loki breathe a sigh of relief, not frustration.

“Thor can play with you!” Loki suggested. “I’m guessing you wanted to spar? Fight, yes? Maybe a glorious rematch?”

Thor grinned and said to the Hulk,

“A rematch against Loki does sound good, doesn’t it, Hulk?”

_ I will end you, _ Loki thought as the green monster nodded enthusiastically. Too tired to teleport away from this absurdity, Loki decided to try persuading the beast from another angle, when Thor interrupted him, his eyes glowing with mischief,  _ daring _ .

“You want to get rid of him—we could always do Get Help, you and I,” the literal King of Asgard said, wiggling his fingers.

It was decided.

“Hulk?” Loki said. “Let’s go play.”

Thor was amused. The beast was overjoyed. Loki was murderous and hid it behind a well-faked smile.

The fight had been a challenging one, to say the least. Even when sparring and pulling most of his punches, the Hulk was pure aggression charging with blinding speed. Thankfully, Loki’s magic allowed him to evade most of the beast’s attack and gauge its blind spot…

Noticing an opening, Loki froze one of the Hulk’s hands to the ground, the feat momentarily rendering Loki’s forearm blue. The Hulk broke out, of course, but only after Loki waved a blade in front of the Hulk’s throat, signature smirk firmly in place. The beast growled and punched Loki’s shoulder, quite painfully,  _ twice _ , but its—his—eyes glinted with amusement and promises of revenge. One that Loki was probably not going to enjoy.

_ Revenger, indeed.  _

As Valkyrie booed from the corner, Thor clapped and then made a series of complicated motions at the Hulk, who proceeded to execute a poor rendition of Get Help, throwing Loki at Thor, who stepped to the side right in time to dodge him.

Now, the Valkyrie was clapping.

“I didn’t know you could emit such sounds, Loki,” Thor teased.

Loki ignored the remark. For the universal record, he did  _ not _ yelp, screech  _ or _ squeal.

“I  _ will _ , in fact, end you, brother,” Loki said to Thor sweetly, regaining his footing and adjusting his armor.

“Well, I always thought you’d be the death of me. Since the very first time you stabbed me, I think, when we were three,” Thor said, thoughtful.

*

Once Banner was back, Loki dragged the exhausted scientist to a corner and explained, quite explicitly, that Get Help belonged _exclusively_ to Thor and him, asking Bruce to _please_ _try_ to communicate that to his enormous green counterpart.

“Um, okay?” Bruce replied, stifling a yawn.

He then watched in confusion as Loki stormed off, muttering angrily about plagiarism and stupid brothers.

“Aliens are too weird for me,” Bruce said to no one in particular. 

Too bad there was no human on this ship who could agree.

*

The first time Thor and Loki had sex had been due to a challenge, a simple dare.

They had an argument, obviously.

They almost ended up fighting for real, predictably.

They calmed down in time to see Valkyrie wandering away from her liquor lair, luckily.

They raided said lair, quickly and efficiently.

Afterwards, they escaped to Thor’s chamber, laughing all the way like the little children they once were.

Loki got drunk first, of course; he’d never been able to hold his liquor. They’d ended up on the bed at some point, leaning on each other’s shoulder and simply talking—something they realized they haven’t done in ages.

They spoke of and mourned Odin and Frigga, finally together and at peace to do so properly. Discussions of guilt and shame and living up to expectations turned into remembering the good memories, the light and fun of days long past. With time, though, Loki became a bit too intoxicated to finish a story without giggling, so Thor suggested playing the easy Midgardian game of Truth or Dare. Thor eventually managed to trick Loki into answering a question that’s been nagging Thor for ages (“What was  _ really  _ going on with you and the Grandmaster?”), as well as into doing a dare. Trying to juggle these bottles  _ without  _ magic and not breaking them was a task doomed from the start, and Loki realized he’d been tricked far too late for the third bottle to be saved.

“It’s not polite for an almost sober man to tease a drunk one, Thor,” Loki chastised, pouting. “Did our parents not teach you manners?”

“They taught me not to indulge my little brother too much,” Thor parried, “lest he grow up to be a spoiled little brat. Hm.” He made a show of looking his brother over. “Too late, I guess.”

Thor wanted to quip something else but his voice failed him when he noticed the way Loki was staring at him. His pupils overtook the green of his eyes, his lips parted, his breathing faster than normal. It was, of course, the effect of the alcohol but also… something else.

“Truth or dare, brother?” Loki asked, his voice sounding sober all of a sudden.

“Dare,” Thor replied.

“Then I dare you to kiss me.”

Strangely enough, it doesn’t sound like a crazy request. 

It felt so right, in fact, when Thor pressed his lips to Loki’s, coaxing the trickster’s mouth open with his tongue. Loki tasted like the sweet alcohol he’d been drinking and poured as much passion as Thor into the kiss, moving into his brother’s lap and gripping his shoulders tightly, as if afraid to let go.

Hands fumbled with unfamiliar armor buckles before Loki let out a frustrated groan and removed their clothing with a snap of his fingers. Mouths clashed as Loki pressed his body flush against Thor’s, slowly rubbing their cocks together and sucking at the smooth skin of Thor’s neck. The only sounds in the room for a while were their soft moans and gasps as Loki pushed Thor back so he lay spread out on the bed, hard muscles rippling under soft skin. Loki closed his eyes, relishing the closeness.

_ Finally. _

Loki peppered Thor’s neck and jaw with open-mouthed kisses, trailing them towards his chest. He gave each nipple individual attention—licking, sucking and scraping lightly with his teeth. He smirked as Thor gripped his hair and drew him up for another long, deep,  _ desperate _ kiss, his erection pressing insistently against Loki’s thigh.

“Brother,” Thor growled impatiently as Loki pulled away again.

“Wait for it, Thor.” Loki leaned down to kiss at Thor’s navel, his hands  _ still  _ nowhere near where Thor wanted them most. “Let me enjoy this.”

At some point, Loki must have pinned Thor’s wrists to the bed with invisible restraints as Thor was unable to move his arms an inch when he tried. By time Loki was licking Thor’s inner thighs, lightly nudging his shaft with his head, Thor was under the impression Loki was trying to kill him.

_ I  _ will _ , in fact, end you, brother. _

And then there were moist lips and swirling tongue on the head of his cock, after which Thor promptly forgot what  _ thinking  _ even entailed.

Loki moved his head slowly up and down, taking Thor deeper to the back of his throat, swallowing hard until he took it all the way in. The maddening suction was almost unbearable, as Thor tried to keep his hips still and let Loki do this at his own pace. He failed, occasionally.

“Please,” Thor uttered the word so softly it was nearly impossible to hear.

Loki caught that, though, drawing off Thor’s cock, his sinful mouth instantly curling into a grin.

“Begging so soon?  _ Norns _ , am I good.”

Thor was ready with a comeback when the heat of Loki’s mouth enveloped him yet again, this time accompanied by a slick finger pressing into his hole, and really, would Loki just get to fucking him already?

Thor told him as much and was rewarded by a second finger and a third in quick succession. Not nearly enough. Loki’s tongue did something absolutely wicked to the head of Thor’s cock, lapping at the precome leaking down the shaft, and Thor couldn’t hold in the half-moan, half-whimper that escaped.

Drawing off again, Loki teased,

“I didn’t know you could emit such sounds, Thor.”

“Wait till I show you what  _ my  _ mouth can do.”

“Oh? I look forward to it,” Loki drawled.

His fingers never leaving Thor’s ass, Loki slickened his own straining cock with the other hand. His eyes were piercing pitch-black orbs in the dim light, his breathing shallow, teeth biting at his lower lip. The spell holding Thor down began to weaken until it broke completely, giving Thor the opportunity to let his hands roam over Loki’s skin, to ghost his lips and tongue over Loki’s neck and bite it occasionally, making Loki cry out in both pleasure and pain.

At least Thor was not the only one losing his grip on self-control.

After what seemed like ages, Loki withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his cock, sheathing himself fully in one fluid, hard thrust and making them both groan.

_ This feels incredible, _ Loki thought, not sure whether or not that slipped out loud. It didn’t matter, not really, when there was heat and tightness all around him, Thor’s muscles clenching and making the feeling so much better. Loki pulled out completely, then thrust into Thor again, reveling in the overwhelming sensation.

“Mhm?” was all Loki had managed in a failed attempt to ask whether he needed to slow down.

Thor flipping them around and beginning to ride Loki, hard and fast and  _ perfect, _ was answer enough.

The occasional spikes of pain soon dissolved into a constant stream of pleasure as Thor found just the right angle to fuck himself on Loki’s cock. He felt raw and far too vulnerable, the combination strangely making him feel safe as wave after wave of ecstasy seemed to run through his whole body. Thor got ever nearer towards the brink, especially as Loki gripped Thor’s cock with his slickened hand and started pumping it, the rhythm too fast and too hard for the affair to last long. Loki thrust up particularly hard and let out a low groan, pushing Thor onto his back again and pounding into him with abandon.

They came at the same time, Thor convulsing beneath Loki’s death grip, his ass squeezing Loki’s cock and pushing him over the edge as well. Their teeth clashed as they kissed, tongues tangling in a chaotic dance as they moaned each other’s names, riding out their orgasms.

Loki simply collapsed on top of his brother after, all energy leaving his body. Having come down from the high, they slipped under the covers and, barely exchanging a couple of words, fell asleep in each other’s arms.

For the first time in ages, Thor slipped into dreamland without heavy thoughts weighing on his mind and keeping him awake.

*

A scream woke Thor up and he jumped up at once, hands instantly sparkling with lightning.

“Loki?” He realized his brother was gone from the bed, and it took Thor a few moments to find him huddled in a corner with his arms around his knees, hyperventilating.

Thor winced. It pained him to see Loki like this. To see him terrified. He remembered the times when that was an exceptionally rare occurrence.

Thor moved slowly towards Loki, gently wrapping his arms around him, careful not to constrain his movements or press too hard. It took a few long minutes for Loki to be regain the ability to talk. He breathed deeply and said,

“There’s Thanos in my dreams. And Hela. And Surtr.” Loki took a shaky breath. “Asgard is burning. So is the universe.”

Thor didn’t answer, didn’t dare lie about everything turning out fine in the future—the optimism only made Loki more agitated. However, in a small gesture of reassurance, he lifted Loki’s hand to his lips, placing a small kiss there, content when the blue skin caused little to no discomfort.

Loki had noticed and jerked away, but Thor tightened his grip, not letting Loki escape.

“Brother, you’re beautiful,” Thor said quickly, trying to convey his thoughts before Loki teleported away again, “either way.” Thor kissed Loki’s now red eyes, trailed his lips over parts of the raised markings on Loki’s skin, tenderly touching the marks on Loki’s arms and chest. “Please—don’t leave.”

Loki was stunned for a moment, then confused, then embarrassed, his cheeks flushing with a darker color and eyes focusing on anything other than his brother. He concentrated and, quite easily this time, reverted into his Asgardian form, turning towards Thor again and pressing his lips to his in gratitude.

They stayed entwined like this, on the floor, near the huge window through which stars and galaxies winked at them from afar. Future threats were imminent, but for now, Thor and Loki were alive and together.

At that moment, they couldn’t bring themselves to care about the rest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Meh, I'm bad at humor and sex scenes so any feedback is appreciated :D
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and Happy Valentine's Day! <3
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://fantasystoryteller.tumblr.com/)


End file.
